Murtah
Prince Murtah '''is the son of Garret and Deirdre, two of the Mystic Knights of Tir Na Og who rule Reged and The Kells due to a deal made by their parents long ago. He is their soul heir, never had any siblings. He is '''Fire Knight (II) and Leader of the Mystic Knights Battle Thunder. He is portrayed by Rodrick Gilkinson who previously portrayed Hamish in Outlander. Character History Childhood He, Malcom Lexington, and Issac Babbot where all friends, despite their diverse backgrounds (Malcom an African orphan and Issac a Jew who parents escaped religious persecution from the Spanish). Murtah often helped the young kids in their training. After one survival excursion, they discovered Ivar the Boneless and his crew had broken out of Valhalla and planned to resurrect the Norse Empire. They boys became the Mystic Knights Battle Thunder to stop him. They were eventually joined by The Lady Marcaline Von Turin shortly after her arrival. They also met a 5th ranger, a rouge named Tobit Cromwell who could become a zord himself. He became a vital ally, as much as Murtah's parents, who were The Mystic Knights of Tir Na Og. Reserve Team Lauren Shiba, Sir Ivan, Sarah Thompson, Ashton Quzell, and Eustus MacAlister joined The 10 knights in an epic battle at what would become known as Culloden Moor and helped weaken Ivar's ranks. He had planned to bring a stronger enemy out of the shadows, but all he could muster after this is continuous loss of Einherjar. Mystic Knights vs Knight Squad Four years later, a former court jester returnd bent on bringing the downfall of The Kells and finishes what Ivar started. He accidentally created a wormhole to a parallel dimension, Astoria. They four youth met four more youth: Princess Ciara, Arc, Prudence, and Warwick in their fight against Ryker. They too become rangers: Forrest Knight (II), Earth Knight (II), Lightning Knight, and Thunder Knight respectively. However, their rivals, the Kraken Squad, have been hexed by the Anthology of Monsters to work for Count Facetious as the Viper Rangers: Sage-Crimson, Buttercup-Navy, with their male teammates becoming Grey and Orange. They stop the joint reign of terror and bring peace to their worlds. Hexagon Appearance When a powerful virus attacks Tir Na Og, the Mystic Knights go to find their old mentor, Alex Fierro, only to hear he is the greatest enemy of the Power Rangers. Along with Buttercup, they teamed up with the Hexagon and Phantom Rangers to defeat the Virus. The core Battle Thunder would team up with Buttercup and these teams again (along with many others) as part of the 199 Lunar Syndicate. Fire Knight (II) * Mystic Brace * Firewhip * Phoenix Zord * Battle Furry Batalizer ** Dragon Torch 'Appearances: '''BT 1-20, MK-KS, Hexagon 16+17, LM 36+37 Notes * He is technically the second red ranger in Earth's history as he is considered the second Fire Knight, and Rohan the first * He is the first red ranger to lead to a team of all men ** albiet for only one episode * He is the first red to fight an evil red ranger ** As SPD takes place 500+ years after Battle Thunder * The combined power of the Armor of Astoria and the Battle Furry Battalizer was able to kill Sage See Also * Rohan-previous Fire Knight * Eltar-Sentai Counterpart from ''Kagaranger See Comparison Page * Rocko-First Red Ranger in the America's * Nitro Red (l)-first modern Red Ranger * Jason Lee Scott-first red ranger (production) Category:Lemurseighteen Category:199 Lunar Syndacite Category:PR Mythic Rangers Category:PR Royalty Category:PR Team Leaders Category:PR Fire-Elemental rangers Category:2nd generation ranger